Love and Compassion
by DeanWsChick17
Summary: Set PrePilot. Dean's first meeting with Cassie. Sorry this summmary sucks. I couldn't think of anything else. Reviews are welcome!


**Love and Compassion**

**Disclaimer: **Sam, Dean, Cassie, and "Supernatural" does not belong to me, although I wish Sam and Dean did. winks  
**Summary:** Set Pre-Pilot. Dean's first meeting with Cassie. Sorry this summary sucks. I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Dean Winchester was not a man for sweet talks, love poems, or hanging out with a girl for more than 5 minutes (although he would like to). He was all about obeying his father's every order and finding the thing that killed his mom. And also, looking out for his baby brother, Sam. But the day Dean met Cassie, his life changed forever.

It all started when Sam was still at Stanford and Dean was out doing his own thing down in New Orleans before he decided he should let his brother know about their Dad's disappearance. He rolled up into the parking lot of an old run down restaurant that looked like it could fall down in a day. He cut the engine off of the '67 Impala, unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out, shutting the door behind him.

The ground he walked on was so muddy from the day before when it came a down pour. He was lucky that he had a raincoat with him that day. He entered the restaurant, wiping his feet so that he wouldn't track mud all over the place. He then headed to the nearest booth and sat down, grabbing a menu. The waitress came over to take his order.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a Coke."

"Ok, I'll be back with your order."

The waitress smiled as she turned and headed back to the kitchen. It was then that he saw her. A girl not far from him was seated at the bar. She had long, curly brown hair, looked to be about early 20's, and to Dean, she was fine. It wasn't long before the waitress was back with his order. He smiled at her as he started eating, keeping his gaze on the girl. After he was done, he got up and walked to the cash register to pay for his meal. When he was done, he walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi." he greeted with a smile.

With a dull, sophisticated tone, she replied. "Hi."

"Uh, my name's Dean Winchester. I thought I'd give you some company."

"Thanks." A small smile spread across her face. "I'm Cassie."

They exchanged hand shakes.

"So, what brings you to New Orleans?"

"Just working on something of my own. Has to deal with voodoo."

"Ah, interesting. Do you have a job?" she asked.

"Well, sort of."

"What do you do?"

Dean made a face that made him wonder whether he should tell her about it or not. "Heh. It's pretty weird actually."

"I don't mind." She flashed the same smile she did when they met a while ago.

"I, um, hunt."

"I don't find that weird."

"No. It's not the ordinary kind of hunting. Ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean you hunt ghosts, demons and stuff like that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok. Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah. I have a younger brother."

"Nice. Where is he?"

"At Stanford. He decided to go to college instead of going hunting with me and my dad. Ya know, have the normal life."

"Hmm, so I take it that he didn't like what you guys were doing?"

"Nope. Not at all. But enough about me. What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"I, uh, Ijust broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok." She let out a light chuckle. "He was a jerk anyway."

"How so?"

"Long story. I wouldn't want to bore you with it."

"Sorry for asking." A smirk formed. She raised her hand to acknowledge his apology.

"It's alright. I don't really tell it to everybody I talk to anyway."

"Oh. Did he treat you wrong?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I really hate to hear that."

"Yeah, it's a shame, it'nt?"

"Yep. But what are ya gonna do? You sure as hell can't kill'em." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's true." She laughed also.

"I hate to do this but, I've gotta get going."

"Why?" A look of sadness came upon her face. Dean saw this and knew he couldn't leave her here but he had no choice. He had other business to attend to.

"Gotta go get my brother out of college."

"But Dean, he likes it there."

"I know but," He formed a look of dismay. "I've got to find our dad. He's gone missing and I can't do this on my own. Here's my number."

He wrote his number down on a sheet of paper, then gave it to her.

"Call me anytime. I gotta go."

And with that, he turned on just one heel and was out of there like a flash; heading down to California to deal with something more important: his family.

FIN

* * *

Reviews are most certainly welcome! Good or bad. Let me know if this story was great or if it had some weak points that maybe needed more work on. Thanks! 


End file.
